


First Date

by Anestshia



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being ambushed by Nitori and Nagisa, Rin and Makoto finally go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> =Since i took forever (and i mean FOREVER) to finish triggerhappyb commission, i wrote this for her for being so patient with me.This is also my very first time writing Free! so i really hope it’s not too horribly OOC. I hope you all like it!

It was a date, just a date. It wasn't like he'd been thrown to the wolves and didn't even know the guy. Hell, they'd known each other for years! Ok, he might have left for a while during that time but they'd still been friends forever. He shouldn't be nervous, it was just a date with Makoto. It wasn't like he was going to screw it up!

“Rin.”

He just about jumped out of his skin at the voice, turning around and reaching up to rub the side of his neck in a move to try to regain his composure. “Hey, Mako.” He felt a little stupid at that moment, bouncing on the balls of his feet from the lack of anything to say before looking up at the other man. “So, what are we doing today?” He was surprised they were there at all, actually. When Nagisa and Nitori had run up to him, telling him that Makoto, of all people, wanted to go on a date with him, he'd almost laughed it off. But, here they were and he wasn't going to wuss out. It was pretty clear to everyone but himself how he felt about the other man, apparently.

“I was thinking something to eat, then the aquarium and maybe a late movie or something.” Makoto replied, smiling softly as he gestured forward, starting to walk with Rin. “Thanks for coming out with me. I'm glad you didn't think it was too strange.”

“Ahh, no, it's not strange at all.” Rin replied, clearing his throat because he'd sounded a little too nervous when he'd said that. He pushed his hands into his pockets as they walked, kicking a rock when they had to stop and wait to cross the street. He was a little confused when they stopped outside Ichibanya, looking up at Makoto for the first time since they'd started walking. “Ichibanya? I thought you weren't a huge fan of spicy things.”

Makoto just shrugged, holding the door open for Rin before stepping inside and sliding his shoes off. “Yeah, I like sweets more but I don't mind spicy things. I rather like green curry, after all.” He looked down at Rin then, his lips still curled up in a smile. “You like spicy food and meat, right? If you wanted to go a sweet shop, we can, but I assumed you'd like this place better.”

“Ohh... no, this is fine.” Rin was just doing his best to hide a blush. Really, how had Makoto remembered all that about him? And he'd tailored this date to his likes, completely forgoing his own. It was so sweet and... embarrassing. He looked away for a moment when they were seated, clearing his throat and pulling his hand through his hair before looking back at the other man. “Thank you. I really do love this place.”

“I know.” Makoto answered, looking over the menu for a moment before ordering and handing it back to the waiter, cocking his head at the look on Rin's face. “Is something wrong?”

“Ahh, no, of course not.” Rin said, playing with the corner of his napkin before speaking. “Hey, instead of the aquarium, can we go to an arcade?” It wasn't that he didn't like the aquarium, he loved it and that was probably why Makoto chose it, but it was right near the ocean and held a lot of water itself. He didn't want this date to bring back bad memories. “I mean, unless you already bought tickets or something.”

“No, no, I didn't.” Makoto had a perplexed look on his face though, still worried about the look on Rin's. “But I thought you loved the aquarium... and hated the arcade.”

“Well yeah, of course I like it.” Rin said, shaking his hands a little, a fine blush on his cheeks. “But the arcade just got that new dance game and Nagisa told me you've been wanting to try it out. I thought it could be fun.”

Makoto smiled at that, shifting forward in his chair and nodding. “Me and Haru talked about going but you know what a disaster he is at games like that. I'd love to go! It will be a lot of fun.”

Rin couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief, agreeing that it would be fun. He'd act like it, even if it wasn't. He wanted this date, as strange as it was to call it one, to go well for more than one reason. There was always time for visits to the aquarium. He wanted Makoto to have fun and he was sure that he would wherever he went with the man.

After all, they would only ever have one first date.


End file.
